HOLE
by C6H4Cl2-Chun
Summary: Izaya terlibat pertarungan dengan Shizuo yang mengakibatkan dia harus rela masuk ke sebuah lubang gelap. suck at summary, warning inside. first fic, RnR please?


A/n : hello everybody~! XD saya author baru di fandom ini, mohon kerja samanya ya /(^3^)/

Semoga kita bisa jadi teman yang baik~  
>kulkaz : "ready, set, go!"<p>

Disclaimer : Ryohgo Narita

Warning : garing (kraus-kraus), one-shot, typo, and many more

Title : "HOLE"

\0v0/

"Iiiiiizaaayaaa-kuuun," teriak seorang bartender berkacamata ke arah seorang pemuda ber-hoodie bulu-bulu. "Sudah kubilang untuk tidak muncul ke Ikebukuro lagi 'kan?" ucapnya geram.

"Eh? Memangnya kau pernah mengatakan hal seperti itu ya, Shizu-chan~?" balas lelaki bernama Izaya itu sambil memamerkan seringaiannya.

Tangan Shizuo langsung bergetar karna amarah. "Wah~ senangnya kau marah demi aku!" lanjut Izaya lalu mengambil langkah mundur ke belakang bersiap-siap untuk lari. "Otakmu yang kecil itu mana mungkin mengerti ya, maaf aku lupaa~"

Shizuo mengambil _vending machine_ yang berada di sampingnya. "Iiizaayaaa-kuuun! Kemari kau kutu!" ucapnya sambil melempar benda berat itu.

Sialnya, lemparan Shizuo meleset karna gerakan Izaya yang begitu lihai. "Ahahahaha! Kau tak bisa mengenaiku, Shizu-chan~" ucap Izaya menjulurkan lidahnya. Mengejek tepatnya.

Shizuo sangat kesal. 'Kecintaanya' terhadap makhluk biadab satu itu terlampau membuat hatinya geram dan ingin membunuhnya. "Terima ini kutu!" ucap Shizuo sambil melempar tong sampah besar.

Lagi-lagi dengan mudah sang informan yang kita kenal ini menghindar dengan cara berputar ke samping. "Meleseeet~" Tanpa mengetahui bahwa bahaya mengancamnya.

_**Bruuuk**_

Izaya terjatuh kedalam suatu lubang selokan di pinggir jalan. Selokan yang besar lubangnya melebihi lebar badan Izaya tentu saja membawa sang 'kutu' masuk ke dalam lubang jahanam itu.

"Aaaah! Sakiit!" ringis Izaya ketika punggungnya berbentur dengan tanah dibawah sana.

Shizuo melongok ke dalam lubang itu dan terkekeh. "Khukhukhu, ternyata kau terperangkap di dalam lubang kelinci ya, kutu," kata Shizuo sambil memasang seringai kemenangan.

"He.. Apa maumu sih, Shizu-chan? Sampai memasukkanku ke dalam lubang kelinci ini?" tanya Izaya menyunggingkan senyuman liciknya.

"Tentu saja aku menginginkan kau tertidur selamanya di lubang ini. Yah, sebaiknya aku mencari sesuatu untuk menutupnya," mata Izaya terbelak sedikit. "Kau pasti kepanasan karna matahari 'kan? Mengingat kulitmu yang pucat bagaikan kutu (?) itu," kata Shizuo sambil celingukan mencari sesuatu.

"Wah, kau begitu perhatian kepadaku ya . Terima kasih~" balas Izaya dengan senyum ejekan khasnya itu.

"Che," Shizuo yang merasa kesal ingin sekali membalas kata-kata sang informan itu. Tapi matanya melihat sebuah benda bulat pipih tergeletak tak berdaya beberapa meter disamping lubang tempat Izaya jatuh.

"Itu dia," kata Shizuo. Izaya melihat ke atasnya dengan heran.

'He? Shizu-chan pergi?' batin Izaya. Tak lama kemudian Shizuo datang dengan membawa piringan bulat yang dilihat dari bentuknya adalah tutup lubang nista ini.

"_Oh no_,"

"_Good bye, flea_," ucap Shizuo yang kini tak bisa menyembunyikan senyuman kemenangannya.

Nasib sial mendatangi bartender tersebut. Mengingat kalau lubang itu berada di pinggir jalan, sebuah truk besar kehilangan kendali dan menuju tepat ke arah Shizuo. Lalu dengan gerak lambat, truk itu menyerempet Shizuo yang akhirnya juga ikut bergabung bersama flea-nya 'tersayang'.

"Ahaha, selamat datang Shizu-chan," kata Izaya dengan menyunggingkan senyumannya ke blonde diatas tubuhnya itu, ya benar. Shizuo menindih tubuh mereka sangat membahayakan bagi seorang fujoshi/fudanshi (XD)

"Ah lihat ke atas, lubangnya tertutup..," kata Izaya polos. Mata Shizuo membelak saat melihat satu-satunya lubang masuk (dan keluar, mungkin) tertutup dengan rapat. "Mungkin saat kau terserempet, tanpa sengaja tutup lubangnya itu kembali ketempat seharusnya,"

Shizuo menggeram pelan. "Ne, Shizu-chan? Kau takut kegelapan ya? Hahaha~" ejek sang lelaki berhodie itu.

"Ukh.. Iiizaayaa! ini semua salahmu!" teriak Shizuo kesal+kencang hingga orang-orang yang berjarak 5 meter dari lubang kejadian itu kaget saat mendengar auman (?) mengerikan tersebut.

\=v=/

A/n : gimana? Lucu? Garing? Jelas aja garing.. idenya Cuma sepintas lewat kok.. = ="

Kulkaz : review? 0w0

Author : kalo mau, ntar saya buatin omake cara Shizuo sama Izaya keluar dari 'lubang' itu. hehehehe… asalkan readers mau review~


End file.
